As available labor becomes more and more high priced and scarce, it is extremely desirable that field equipment be well adapted so that it may be operated entirely by one man without requiring him to frequently dismount the tractor and go back to the draft equipment to make adjustments.
In draft equipment such as grain drills, oftentimes the grain drill is arranged in several sections which are arranged end to end so that, as the grain drill is drawn along behind the tractor, the grain drill will span a distance of twenty to thirty feet so that large areas can be planted in a relatively short length of time. The several sections of grain drills are connected together by an evener in front of the grain drills so that their orientation and physical arrangement with respect to each other is fixed. Usually, caster wheels are provided adjacent the evener to support the front portion of the grain drill.
The evener is attached to the drawbar of the tractor by a draft frame which has a substantial dogleg shape with a bend intermediate the ends. The front end of the draft frame is attached to the drawbar of the tractor, and the rear end of the draft frame, which is obliquely oriented with respect to the front end, is attached to one end of the evener.
The other end of the evener is connected to the draft frame by an obliquely extending brace which is swingably connected at its rear end to the evener and is detachably connected to the draft frame, approximately at the oblique bend, by a drop-in pin. This drop-in pin requires the assistance of a second man in order to connect and disconnect the brace.
When the field equipment such as the grain drill is to be transported along a lane or road, the brace must be disconnected and the draft frame swung around to the end of the elongate grain drill so as to pull the grain drill longitudinally of itself, thereby permitting the grain drill to pass through narrower spaces such as gates and narrow lanes.